Cela commence par un rêve
by Malicia Sabakuno
Summary: Quand une jeune fille rêve d'un garçon aux yeux verts et quand deux sorciers débarquent à Suna.
1. Chapter 1

_**Cela commence par un rêve…**_

Bon, pour commencer je me présente, Malicia Kevara.

J'ai 17 ans et je suis sorcière…ou ninja… ou les deux si vous préférez.

Attendez je suppose que vous vous demandez ce que viennes faire les sorciers dans un récit de Naruto ?

Il ne vous est jamais venu à l'esprit que les sorciers existent dans ce monde ?

Je vous explique, les sorciers et les ninjas se détestent ou du moins ils évitent de se côtoyer.

C'est pourquoi vous ne rencontrerez pratiquement jamais de sorciers chez les ninjas et vice versa ; à quelques exceptions près…

Vous êtes peut être un peu embrouillé ? Alors je récapitule :

Moi je ne suis que sorcière (au début de l'histoire) ; j'ai 17 ans et je vis à Issaldar (école où atterrissent tous les apprentis sorciers, et non ce n'est pas Poudlard et on ne verra pas de binoclard dans ce récit !)

Je suis une élève de niveau moyen, et je n'ai pas spécialement d'ambition pour mon futur.

Pour tout vous dire ma vie me parait ennuyeuse et morne, sans intérêt. Le pire c'est qu'étant donné que je suis mineur et sans famille je n'ai pas le droit de quitter Issaldar pour m'installer ailleurs.

Et dire que les ninjas ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent, EUX.

C'est injuste, j'suis pas née dans le bon monde.

Mais heureusement un jour tout à changé, ma vie a basculée.

Et dire que tout a commencé par un rêve…

J'était allongées sur mon lit dans ma chambre à Issaldar (çà c'est AVANT le rêve) et je venais de déposer le livre que je venais de terminer : La démonologie, de la peur à la fascination.

Moi les démons je trouvais cela fascinant. Bien sûr j'en avait encore jamais rencontrés mais j'en connaissais un rayon sur cette matière.

Il faut dire que j'avais épluché tous les livres de la bibliothèque traitant ce sujet (50 bouquins poussiéreux en tout!)

Donc voilà il est vingt-trois heures et je dépose mon bouquin, me couche confortablement et ferme les yeux.

(MAINTENANT commence le rêve)

J'observais un couché de soleil depuis la terrasse d'une maison.

Cette terrasse surplombait tout le village, je pouvais même voir se q'il y avait autour ; pas grand chose en fait si ce n'est qu'un immense dessert.

Soudain j'aperçus un jeune homme assis à quelques mètres de moi. Il semblait avoir mon âge.

Son regard était tourné vers le lointain ; il ne m'avait peut-être pas remarqué.

Je détournai les yeux et m'intéressai au contraste jaune - or du ciel.

Ou du moins j'essayais de m'intéresser au contraste car mon esprit ne pensait qu'à cet inconnu.

Son regard me tourmentait : il était triste et emplit de solitude, comme s'il avait grandit trop vite.

Je me levai d'un bond, éprouvant l'envie de le serrer dans mes bras afin qu'il oublie sa solitude.

« Quel est votre nom ? »

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'il s'adressait à moi.

« Malicia »Répondis-je timidement. Pourtant il n'était pas dans ma nature d'être timide mais il me donnait l'impression d'être puissant, beaucoup plus fort que moi.

Il me regardait dans les yeux.

Il avait des yeux verts extraordinaires (non ce n'est pas Harry Potter !).

« Cela vous va bien. » Dit-il en s'approchant.

« Heu… Que faites-vous ici ? » Demandais-je en reculant. J'étais à la fois fascinée et apeurée.

« Pour la même raison que vous, j'aime contempler le couché de soleil. »

J'étais contre la rampe, plus moyen de reculer.

« Comment savez-vous que j'aime les couchés de soleil ? »

« Je vous ai observée. »

Il était dangereusement proche de moi.

Mon cœur battait la chamade.

Mon esprit était tiraillé entre l'envie de fuir et celui de l'embrasser.

Finalement, je n'eus pas besoin de réfléchir plus longtemps.

C'est lui qui m'embrassa.

Je ne savais pas exactement ce qui se passait. J'étais déboussolée et je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était que le temps s'arrête.

Malheureusement, il mit fin au baiser.

« Je dois partir. »Dit-il en s'éloignant.

Je restai interdite, mon cœur se serrait dans ma poitrine.

« Non ! Ne t'en va pas »Criais-je désespérément. Déjà, des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues.

« Désolé mais il le faut. »

Je courus vers lui dans l'espoir de la rattraper.

Au moment où mes bras auraient dû l'enlacer, je le traversai tel un fantôme et tombai.

Il me regarda tristement et murmura :

« Retrouve-moi »

Puis il disparut.

Je me réveillai en sursaut.

J'étais dans mon lit, j'avais rêvé.

Ce n'était qu'un rêve et pourtant des larmes coulaient réellement le long de mes joues.

Je frissonnai, je ne voulais pas que ce ne soit qu'un rêve.

Puis soudain je me rendis compte que mon esprit ne parvenait plus à se souvenir de son visage.

Je ne me souvenais que de ses yeux.

Il fallait que je le retrouve !

Je me levai pour préparer mon sac et je me vis dans le miroir.

J'avais l'air fine dans mon pyjama, les yeux humides et mon sac de voyage à la main.

Je devenais folle. Retrouver qui ?

Un garçon qui n'existait que dans mon imagination.

Je m'assis sur mon lit, pris ma tête entre mes mains.

Bon, faut me remettre l'esprit en place, ce garçon n'existe pas Malicia, ce n'est que le fruit de ton imagination. C'était un rêve magnifique et envoûtant et ça s'arrête là. ; Point final.

J'ai du rester sans petit ami depuis trop longtemps voilà tout.

Je me recouchai et ne me rendormis qu'à trois heures.


	2. Chapter 2

Mauvaise nouvelle

« Malicia ! Cela suffit. Tire une autre tête .As-tu au moins écouté se que je viens de te dire ? »

« Mmm ? Pardon Alexiel, tu disais quelque chose ? »

« Oui en effet. Je tentais pour une énième fois de te faire descendre sur terre. Depuis que tu as fait ce rêve tu n'es plus la même. J'ai l'impression de parler à un mur. C'est agaçant ! »

« Désolé Lex., je vais redescendre sur terre je te le prom… »

A cet instant je me pris les pieds dans le tapis de la salle d'étude, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité dans toute la salle.

« Mademoiselle Kevara ! Cessez de faire le pitre. Ceci est un lieu d'étude ! »

« Désolé madame. »

Je sortit de la salle suivit d'Alexiel.

« Tu disais ? »

« Oh c'est bon. N'en rajoute pas. C'est déjà assez humiliant »

« A qui la faute. Ca ne serait jamais arrivé si tu n'avais pas la tête dans les nuages.»

« Et bien je n'aurais plus la tête dans les nuages. Ca te va ? »

« Parfaitement. Mais où va-tu ? »

« Dans ma chambre appliqué une lotion anti -bleu sur le crâne. Pourquoi t'y vois une objection ? »

« T'excite pas comme ça. Je ne t'accompagne pas, je dois aller à la bibliothèque. »

« C'est ça. A plus. »

Ce qui peut m'énervé parfois Alexiel. Je l'aime bien mais quand il fait sa morale je peux pas le supporter.

Laissez moi vous le présenter : Alexiel Kwon, 17 ans de sexe masculin (ou cas ou vous l'auriez pas compris), orphelin, cheveux noirs court, yeux bleu, pas très costaud.

Nous nous sommes très vite lié d'amitié (Ca à commencer quand je lui ai demandé de me passer son devoir sur les potions médicales)

C'est mon meilleur ami et pourtant moi et lui, c'est le jour et la nuit.

Moi j'aime l'aventure, je ne suis pas très studieuse et je n'aime pas Issaldar. Tandis qu'Alexiel aime le calme, il est studieux, son univers doit pas trop bouger sinon il est perturbé et il adore Issaldar (il y vivras probablement toute sa vie en tant que prof)

Et malgré tout cela nous arrivons à nous entendre.

Toc toc

C'est pas vrai, j'espère que c'est pas lui. J'ai pas envi de le voir.

J'ouvre la porte et là surprisse, c'est la proviseur (une vieille bonne femme toute maigre à moitié toqué. Elle ma jamais aimé et c'est réciproque.)

« Miss, le directeur désire vous voir sur l'instant »

« Je vous suis madame »

Merde, qu'est- ce -qui veut le dirlo ? J'ai rien fait.

Dans le bureau du directeur :

« Mademoiselle Kevara j'ai à vous faire part d'une nouvelle qui va bouleverser votre vie »

Chouette il va m'annoncer que je suis renvoyée.

« Votre oncle va venir vous rendre visite. Il sera là dans deux heures. »

Argh !

« Pardon Monsieur, mon oncle ? Mais quel oncle ? »

« Le seul que vous avez. Je me doute que cela doit être un choc pour vous.»

« Vous êtes certain que c'est bien mon oncle ? »

« Certain, il avait les papiers et un test ADN à été pratiqué. »

« Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas donné signe de vie plus tôt ? »

« Vous n'aurez qu'à lui demander vous-même. Maintenant allez vous préparer à le recevoir. Il vous attendra dans le petit salon. »

« Bien. Au revoir monsieur. »

Dans ma chambre :

Mais c'est quoi cette histoire. Et c'est qui ce type. Pourquoi il vient maintenant. Je veux pas le voir.

Non attendez une minute !

Si il vient il va peut être me tirer d'ici. J'irais vivre autre part, loin d'Issaldar.

Cool. Je l'aime se type.

Mais pour qu'il ai envie de m'emmener il me faut être présentable.

Un cou d'œil dans le miroir : fille d'un mètre cinquante, cheveux blond et longs attaché en une couette serrée, tenue sportive portant une tache de wasabi sur le t-shirt.

Conclusion : Pas terrible

Je regarde dans mon armoire et sort mon plus beau kimono (de couleur bleu foncé)

Je lâche mes cheveux, les coiffes.

Deuxième topo devant le miroir : parfait, le kimono fait ressortir ma peau blanche, mes cheveux encadre parfaitement mon visage fin.

Toc toc

J'ouvre, c'est Alexiel

« Malicia esque je p.. Malicia ! Mais c'est quoi cette tenue ? »

« Entre je vais t'expliquer »

Je lui explique l'affaire.

« Alors t'en dis quoi ? »

« Je trouve ça louche. On ne débarque pas comme ça au bout d'autant d'années. »

« Ton pessimisme fait plaisir à voir. Peut être qu'il était pris pas le remord et qu'il a décider de rattraper. »

« Ton optimisme me surprendra toujours. Pense se que tu veux. En tout cas je vais t'attendre ici pour que tu me racontes tout. »

« D'accord. Je vais y aller. A toute suite. »

Petit salon :

Je me lève quand mon oncle fait son apparition.

Je le salue.

« Bonjour mon enfant. Approche que je t'examine. »

Qu'est ce qui raconte ?

Néanmoins je lui obéis.

Il me regarde de la tête au pied.

« Parfait, c'est parfait. Tu as bien 17 ans ? »

« Oui mon oncle. Excusez moi mais puis-je vous poser une question ? »

« Plus tard les questions. Nous n'avons pas le temps. Nous avons la cérémonie à préparer. »

« La cérémonie ? »

« Oui de mariage. Ton futur époux ne sera pas déçu tu est parfaite. J'avais peur que tu sois immariable mais heureusement ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Mariage mais pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas d'accord ! »

Chose à ne pas dire. Je reçu la plus grosse baffe de ma vie.

« Insolente vous n'avez pas à me répondre. Montez chercher vos affaire et dépêchez-vous »

Au bord des larmes, je montai dans ma chambre.

Je ne comprend pas, c'est quoi cette histoire de mariage.

Il ne me donne aucune explication. Il faut que je trouve un moyen d'y échapper. Mais comment ?

Dans la chambre :

« Malicia mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? »

J'explique rapidement l'entrevue à Alexiel.

« Mais c'est impossible il à pas le droit ! »

« Je dois trouver un moyen. Il ne faut pas que je parte avec lui. »

« Un moyen ? Mais quel moyen ? »

« Je sais pas Peut être… »

« Quoi. ? »

« Alexiel, je sais, je vais m'enfuir en transplanant. »(Oui je sais comme dans Harry Potter mais je ne trouve pas d'autre terme)

« T'es dingue tu sais même pas ou tu vas atterrir. »

« Peut importe. Rien ne peut être pire qu'ici. Aide moi à rassembler des vêtements. »

« T'es folle. Toute seule c'est trop dangereux. »

« Je prends le risque. Je ne me laisserais pas vendre. »

« Alors je t'accompagne. »

« Alexiel le changement c'est pas ton truc. Et je sais qu'au fond de toi tu n'as pas envi de venir. »

« Je m'en fiche je ne te laisserais pas partir seule. »

« Mais tu ne sais pas transplaner ? »

« Si je m'accroche à toi tu sais bien que je viendrai avec toi. »

« Bon d'accord. »

« Tu ne te change pas ? »

« Plus tard. On a pas le temps.»

Mon sac prêt, nous nous apprêtions à partir quand la porte s'ouvrit et mon oncle entra :

« Dépêchez –v.. »

Mais à ce moment là, j'attrape Alexiel, l'attire contre moi et on transplane.

A partir de maintenant, l'aventure commence…


	3. Deux sorciers à Suna

Deux sorciers à Suna

« Malicia, réveille-toi ! »

« Mmm… ? »

« Debout fainéante, on est dans la merde ! »

Je me décidai à ouvrir les yeux. C'est bizarre, j'ai chaud, très chaud, et le sol est dur.

Alexiel est pencher sur moi. Il semble affolé. Je me redresse.

« Enfin ! Lèves-toi et regarde autour de toi. »

Autour de moi ?

Pas grand-chose, on a atterri dans une grotte.

« Pas de quoi paniquer, on est dans une grotte. Mais qu'est –ce – qui fait chaud. Il faisait frisquet à Issaldar. »

« Pas de quoi paniquer ! Viens voir dehors, je vais te donner une raison de paniquer. »

Alexiel me tire par la manche et m'entraîne dehors.

Oh oh je comprends pourquoi il fait chaud.

On est dans une sorte de grotte …en plein milieu d'un désert.

« Oups »Dis-je

« C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Elle était belle ton idée de transplaner, on fait quoi maintenant ? »

« Je ne sais pas Alexiel. Pour commencer je vais me changer, pas question de traverser un désert en kimono. »

« Mais… »

« Tourne toi ! Je me change ! »

« Mais… »

« Je te promet de trouver une solution. »

En réalité je n'avis aucune idée pour nous sortir de là.

Lorsque je fut changée je retrouva Alexiel à l'entrée.

« Malicia, on devrait retransplaner. »

« Hors de question ! On risque de retourner à Issaldar »

«T'a une autre idée ? »

« On peut peut-être essayer de localiser un village dans les environ ? »

« Un village ? En plein milieu du désert ? »

« Dans mon rêve y en avait un »

« Bon sang Malicia on est pas dans un rêve ! Ce désert est bien réel »

« Et puis zut Alexiel ! Fait ce que tu veux, moi je me mets en route. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, je pris mon sac et sortit.

Comme je m'en doutais Alexiel ne mit pas longtemps à me rejoindre.

« Bon je vais te suivre. Ca pourrait être dangereux »

« Pour toi ou pour moi ? »Lui demandais-je

Il ne répondit pas.

On marcha longtemps, très longtemps et on avait chaud, très chaud.

Juste au moment ou j'allais abandonner, une cité surgit du désert.

Enfin elle ne surgit pas subitement (pas comme dans la Momie), mais elle était là, au beau milieu du désert.

« Regarde Alexiel, j'avais raison. On va pouvoir se rafraîchir ! »

Pas de réponse

« Alexiel ? »

Alexiel c'était caché derrière un rocher près de l'entrée du village.

Je le rejoins.

« Mais pourquoi te caches-tu ? »

« Des bandeaux. Ils ont des bandeaux frontaux. »

« Et ? »

« Ce sont des ninjas ! C'est un village ninjas, nous sommes perdus. On est des sorciers, ils vont nous faire prisonniers de guerre ou pire nous tuer. »

« T'exagère pas un peu. Et d'abord on est pas en guerre avec les ninjas »

« Pas maintenant, mais les ninjas détestent les sorciers et vice versa. »

« Je sais mais on ne vient pas les attaquer, on vient juste se réfugier chez eux. »

« Jamais je n'entrerai là dedans. Et de toute façon ils ne nous laisseront pas entrer. Ils faut soit un laissez passer soit un… »

« Un bandeau de leur village ? »

« Exact. Et nous ne possédons ni l'un ni l'autre. Alors si on rentrait ? »

« Non Alexiel. Je préfère affronter des ninjas plutôt que mon oncle et son mariage. »

« Malicia, on a pas le choix »

« Si, on est des sorciers, on connaît des tours, des sortilèges. Et bien c'est l'occasion de s'en servir. »

« Que veux-tu faire ? »

« Alexiel, tu es doué pour faire apparaître des choses. Tu vois ces bandeaux ? Fais-en en apparaître deux. »

« Quoi ! Tu tiens vraiment à visiter ce lieu ? »

« Et comment. Je rêve de visiter un village ninjas depuis longtemps. Et puis j'ai vraiment soif. . S'il te plait Lex. »

Face à mon air suppliant Alexiel n'a jamais su rien me refuser.

Il soupire, résigné, et fait apparaître deux bandeaux.

« Parfait, t'es génial »

J'attache le mien à ma taille, Alexiel met le sien sur son front.

« Allons-y ! »

J'étais enthousiaste, enfin chez les ninjas. Ils ne pouvaient pas être si terrible et puis ce village me faisait penser à celui de mon rêve. Je serais folle de ne pas en profiter.

On nous laissa entrer sans commentaire.

Suna (c'est le nom du village) est un village très, comment dire, sablonneux mais pas mal dans l'ensemble.

Non, en fait pour dire la vérité, j'adore ce village. Au moins ici y a de l'animation c'est pas comme à Issaldar.

Avant d'explorer le village, nous nous sommes arrêté dans une taverne pour manger et boire.

Mais là un nouveau problème se posa :

« Nous n'avons pas d'argent »

« Merde j'avis pas pensé à ça »

« T'avis pas pensé à grand-chose Malicia »

« Fait apparaître de l'argent ninjas »

« « Ah non pas question, c'et illégal »

« Et les bandeaux c'est légal ? »

« Non mais ça c'est pire. D'accord pour les bandeaux, mais hors de question pour l'argent. Là je te suis pas. »

« C'est trop tard Alexiel, tu m'as déjà suivie jusque ici, on a traversé un désert et maintenant il faut manger et boire quelques chose. Alors au lieu de tout compliqué fait apparaître de quoi payer notre repas »

« J'aurais mieux fait de pas t'accompagner »

« Je t'avais prévenu »

Et en grommelant il fait apparaître quelques piécettes..

Dans la rue :

« C'était pas mauvais ce plat ninja. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

« Moi je trouve que la note avait un goût d'illégalité »

« Sois pas rabat-joie, on va pas nous mettre en prison pour quelques pièces. »

« Halte là les gamins ! »

On se retourna, derrière nous, se trouvait deux ninjas à l'air pas très sympathique.

« Oui que se passe t'il ? » Demandais-je.

« Vous deux vous n'êtes pas du village »

« Et nos bandeau c'est pour faire joli ? » répondais-je.

Je le sentais mal.

« Des bandeaux ça se vole. Montrez nous vos papiers. »

J'échangeai un regard avec Alexiel.

« Malicia non ! »

« Pas le choix Lex »

« Et qu'est-ce que vous complotez ? »Demanda le ninja le plus proche de moi.

Le deuxième était à coté d'Alexiel.

« Maintenant ! »

Tout se passa vite, j'avais joué la carte de l'effet de surprise.

Alexiel poussa son adversaire qui, sous l'effet de surprise, tomba à la renverse. Mon adversaire voulu m'attraper mais, grâce à la magie, je le propulsa plus loin.

(Je tiens à préciser que cette scène se passe dans une petite rue cul de sac à l'écart de la foule)

Nous en profitâmes pour courir vers la rue principale, mais à l'entrée de celle- ci se trouva une troupe de cinq ninjas qui, ayant assisté de loin à la scène, nous attendais.

« Pris au piège, je me disais bien que vous étiez louches tout les deux. Emmenez les ! »

C'est bizarre, mais à cet instant je trouvais les ninjas moins sympathique.


	4. Négociation avec les ninjas

_Négociations avec les ninjas._

Avant de retrouver nos deux sorciers perdus à Suna, je remercie ceux qui m'ont envoyé des revieuw. Ca fait plaisir d'être lue.

Malicia Sabakuno.

Début du chapitre :

Si il y avait bien un endroit à Suna que je ne souhaitais pas visiter, c'est bien la prison.

Après nous avoir surpris à pratiquer la magie, un groupe de chunnins nous avait arrêtés et fait enfermer.

Donc nous voilà moi et Alexiel, dans un cachot de pierre à attendre et à cramer sous la chaleur.

Maintenant que j'y pense, ça ne m'étonne pas que ninjas et sorciers ne s'entendent pas ; étant donné l'accueil qu'on reçoit en venant chez eux à l'improviste.

Cela me ferait presque regretter mon oncle et son mariage.

Et pour rendre la situation encore plus pénible (et oui c'est possible) Alexiel me fait la gueule.

« Bon Lex. arrête de bouder dans ton coin. T'es plus un gamin. »

« C'est toi qui dit ça ! »

« Ah enfin tu te décide à parler »

« Tais-toi Malicia ! C'est de ta faute si nous sommes dans cette situation. Tu te rends pas compte que ce que nous avons fait est grave.»

« T'exagère on rien fait de mal. »

« Rien ? Pratiquer de la magie en territoire ninjas sans autorisation du kazekage ou sans être un envoyer officiel de la guilde des sorciers est puni par la loi. »

« A part nous renvoyer au pensionnat je vois pas ce que les sorciers peuvent nous infliger comme punition. »

« Les sorciers ? Ce ne sont pas les sorciers qui vont décider de la sentence.  
Ce sont les ninjas, c'est chez eux que la faute a été commise. C'est à eux de décider. »

Merde, je n'étais pas au courant de cette loi.

« Ton ami a raison. »

Un type assez vieux se tenait devant le cachot et nous regardais d'un air méprisant.

A coté de lui, un ninjas ouvrit la grille.

« Ne soyez pas si réjouit, vous allez être jugez par le conseil de Suna. »

« Le conseil ? Selon la loi c'est au kazekage de juger. »Dit Alexiel

« Le kazekage ? Ne vous croyez pas plus important que vous ne l'êtes. Aller direction la salle du conseil. »

Ils nous attachèrent les mains derrière le dos au moyen de 'fil' de chakra.

Ils nous étaient impossible de fuir.

Cette fois ci, on était vraiment dans la merde et part ma faute.

Durant le trajet qui nous menait au conseil de Suna, je cherchais un moyen de nous sortir de là.

Mais nous arrivâmes au bâtiment administratif, là, s'affairaient des ninjas de toutes classes confondues.

Des anbus, des chunnins, des élèves et leur maître, y a pas à dire ils sont bien organisés, pas étonnant que les sorciers les craignent.

« Par là dépêchez-vous »

Au passage, je trébuchai sur un ninjas habillé en noir et portant une sorte de momie sur le dos.

« Où emmenez-vous ces prisonniers ? »Demanda le garçon à la momie sur le dos.

« Ce ne sont pas vos affaires Kankuro ! »

« Où ? »

« Ils vont être jugez pas le haut conseil pour acte de sorcellerie »

« Dans ce cas se n'est pas à vous de les jugez mais au kazekage. »

« Il est absent »

« Non il est revenu »

« Pas le temps de l'appeler. »

Le membre de conseil me pris violemment par le bras et nous emmena dans le « tribunal » sous le regard furieux de dénommer Kankuro.

Au tribunal, deux ninjas nous attacha avec des chaînes et le « juge »(celui qui m'a tiré le bras et fait mal en même temps) s'assit sur un grand siège de bois et nous dévisagea d'un air méprisant, hautain et arrogant (et oui tout ça à la fois !)

« Bien, voyons qu'allons nous faire de vous ? »

« Relâcher nous et nous partirons, vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de nous » Implora Alexiel.

« Au non mon garçon c'est hors de question. A moins que… » Il se leva et s'approcha de moi.

Il se mit à tourner autour de moi en me regardant d'un air malsain, un petit souri aux lèvres.

« Dis moi jeune sorcière, qui es ce garçon pour toi ? »Demanda t'il en désignant Alexiel.

« C'est mon meilleur ami »

« Et que serait tu capable de faire pour le sauver »

Je regarda Alexiel en me demandant où ce type voulait en venir

« Je ferait tout pour le sauver »

« Tout ? Je m'en doutais. Que dirais-tu si je te promets de le relâcher et en échange tu restes ici. »

« Non Malicia fais pas ça ! »Cria Alexiel.

« Je… » Merde mais qu'est ce que je vais faire.

« J'accepte »

« Non Malicia ! »

« La ferme toi ! »

Et le sale type envoya une sorte de décharge à Alexiel qui s'évanoui.

« Alexiel ! Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ? Vous êtes malade ! »

« Toi aussi tais-toi ! Je pourrais te faire pire » Il leva sa main pour me gifler. Je fermai les yeux attendant le coup mais il ne vint pas. A la place j'entendis un grand bruit, je regardai.

Il y avait le dénommé Kankuro et un autre et qui avait pas l'air content. Quant au sale type, il était emprisonné dans une sorte de cocon de sable ; il était affolé et semblais ne plus être capable de respirer.

En temps normal je l'aurais plaint mais ce type était vraiment une ordure.

Au bout d'un moment, le garçon que je ne connaissais pas et qui manipulait le sable relâcha son emprise et le type tomba lourdement sur le sol en toussant fortement.

« Ne remet plus jamais les pieds à Suna sinon je la prochaine fois je serais moins clément. »

Le type ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et partit en courrant de la pièce.

« Vous n'avez rien ? » Demanda Kankuro

« Moi non mais mon ami il.. »

« Est seulement assommé » Finit mon 'sauveur'

« Merci d'être intervenu »

« Ce n'est pas lui de vous juger »

Argh c'est pas encore finis cette histoire de jugement

« Ecoutez nous sommes vraiment désolé d'avoir utilisé la magie dans votre village. Maos je vous en pris ne nous tuez pas. Si vous insistez je parlerai au kazekage. »

« C'est moi le kazekage »

Pause.

Le kazekage ? Ce garçon ? Mais il semble avoir mon âge.

Attendez petite description pour que vous puissiez l'imaginer (enfin vous voyez comment il est si vous lisez les tomes de naruto, mais bon cette pauvre Malicia elle n'est pas au courant)

Il est roux (je crois qu'il est roux), il a des yeux verts et le signe amour sur le front.

Amour ? Tient c'est bizarre.

Ah oui et aussi il semble avoir mon âge.

« Désolé je savais pas. Kazekage –sama je vous en pris libérer nous. »

«Selon la règle tu dois les punir Gaara »

Merde le gars à la momie n'aurait pas pu se taire.

« Oui tu as raison. Voyons qu'elle punition »

« Pourquoi une mission ? »

« Une mission mais ce sont pas des ninjas. »

« Bah une bête mission, une mission de novice je suppose que même cette sorcière en est capable. »

« Une mission, oui c'est une bonne idée ! Donner nous une mission »

« Très bien. Kankuro veille à leur trouver une chambre. Et toi veille à se que ton ami sois en état pour demain. » Sur ce, il partit.

« Bon aller c'est pas tout mais j'ai pas que ça é faire. En passant je m'appelle Kankuro. »

Dit il en me détachant.

« Malicia. Excuser moi mais ou allons nous dormir ?

« Suis moi »Répondit il en prenant Alexiel, toujours inconscients, sur son dos.(d'abord il a posé sa 'momie' sur le sol).

Il nous entraîna dans la rue principale et nous fit entrer dans un hôtel.

« »Voilà votre chambre. N'essaye pas de t'enfuir le type de la caisse est la pour vous surveiller et puis la nuit dans le désert c'est de la folie. »

« Bien. »

« Alors reposes-toi »

Et il partit.

Dans la chambre, il y avait deux lit et sur un des lit, Alexiel, qui ronflait.

J'allai dans la salle de bain, pris un verre d'eau et le jeta à la figure d'Alexiel.

« Hé ! Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Pendant que tu ronflais ? Rien juste que demain on part en mission. »

« En mission ? Mais et le type de tout à l'heure ? »

« Banni du village par le kazekage. Mais c'est trop long à expliquer et puis je meurs d'envie de prendre une douche. A tout suite. »

Le reste de la soirée fut calme et je ne dormis presque pas de la nuit.

Comment cela se faisait-il que le kazekage ait les mêmes yeux que celui de mon rêve ?

Non c'est une coïncidence et puis les yeux du kazekage étaient plutôt impassible tandis que dans mon rêve,ils étaient triste .

Non ce n'est pas la même personne.

Et demain c'est ma première mission. Je devrais être inquiète mais je suis plutôt excitée.

Demain sera un autre jour et ce jour, je suis impatiente d'y être.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Mission en compagnie des ninjas**_

Lorsque je me levai ce matin, j'avais une grosse boule dans l'estomac, en plus je n'avais pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

Finalement cette mission me stressait plus que je ne le pensais.

Par contre ce n'était pas le cas d'Alexiel, il ronflait encore dans son lit.

« Lex. debout ! »

« Quoi déjà ? »

« Oui on doit être devant le bureau du kazekage dans moins d'une demie heure. »

« Quoi ! »

Cette phrase lui a fait l'effet d'une bombe, il se leva, ou plutôt, sauta du lit et s'habilla à une vitesse inhumaine sous mes yeux ébahis.

Puis, après avoir déjeuné (ils avaient tous prévus les ninjas), nous allâmes chez le kazekage.

« C'est sympa d'avoir prévu un petit déj' tu trouves pas Lex. ? »

« Oui au moins si on meurt ça ne sera pas de faim. »

« Pessimiste »

« Optimiste »

Nous chamailler était pour nous un moyen de se calmer, mais déjà nous arrivâmes au bâtiment administratif. Là, Kankuro nous attendait.

« Ah mais voilà nos deux petits sorciers. Je pensais que vous vous seriez enfuit. »

« Désolé mais nous ne sommes pas lâches »Rétorquais-je.

« Oh mais c'est qu'elle mordrait si elle le pouvait cette petite sorcière »

« Fais attention Kankuro, sorcière ou pas il ne faut jamais énerver une fille »

Celle qui venait de parler, était une fille blonde, coiffée de deux couettes, un éventail dans le dos.

« Je sais Temari, mais je doute qu'elle soit aussi vache que toi quand elle s'énerve. »

« On ne sais jamais » Répondit la fille en s'approchant.

« Enchanté je suis Temari »

« Malicia »

« Alexiel »

« Bon dépêchez –vous Gaara vous attend. »

Dans le bureau du kazekage :

« Bien alors voilà le pacte, si vous revenez vivant de cette mission, vous serez libre de rentrer chez vous .Par contre, si vous fuyez ou au pire perdez la vie, vous ne rentrerez pas. Compris »

J'étais fasciné par le ton qu'il venait d'employer. Calme et en même temps terrifiant.

« Compris » Répondit Alexiel d'une vois tremblante.

« Alors pour la mission, vous allez accompagner Kankuro qui se lance à la poursuite d'un renégat qui a été aperçus près de la frontière nord. »

« Quoi, Mais Gaara c'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour eux. Ils n'ont aucune expérience. »

« Ils n'avaient qu'à pas s'aventurer ici. Et n'est ce pas toi Kankuro qui m'a suggéré de leur faire accomplir une mission ? »

« Si mais… »

« Alors la discussion est close. Maintenant dépêchez-vous, je veux ce renégat mort ou vif. Avant de partir, fournis leur quand même des armes. »

Et c'est ainsi, qu'armé de shurikens (on s'avait pas s'en servir) et de kunai (on s'avait pas s'en servir non plus), nous partîmes en mission.

« Comment ce fait-il que vous ayez autant de mal à retrouver un renégat dans le désert ? Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'endroits pour se cacher. » Demanda Alexiel au bout d'une heure de recherche.

« Dans un désert y a pas que du sable. D'après nos informations, le renégat s'est dirigé vers les crêtes rocheuses. »

« Les crêtes rocheuses ? »Demandais-je

« Oui c'est une chaînes de montagnes. Là, il y a plein de crevasses et de grottes pour ce cacher. »

« Et on y est bientôt ? »

« Si tu arrêtais de te plaindre sorcier, nous y serions déjà. »

Finalement une heure plus tard, nous nous retrouvons devant l'un des paysages les plus extraordinaire qu'il m'ais été donné de voir. Une chaîne de montagnes se tenait devant nous et se poursuivit jusqu'à l'horizon.

« Super on fait comment pour le retrouver ? »

La question ne se posa pas longtemps, car quelques minutes après un papier portant une charge explosive atterrit devant nos pieds et explosa.

Nous fîmes propulsés contre les roches.

« Merde c'est un piège ! Vous n'avez rien ? » Demanda Kankuro.

« Des égratignures pour moi. Mali ça va ? »

« Super Alexiel tout baigne. »

Je me relevai et rejoint mes camarades. La fumée dissipée, nous pûmes voir nos assaillants.

Et oui, au lieu d'un renégat, il y en avait trois.

« Je croyais qu'il n'y en avait qu'un ? » Dit Alexiel.

« Je le pensait aussi. Les autres ont du le rejoindre après. Quoiqu'il arrive, restez près de moi. »

« Ok »

Ce fut mon premier combat et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que je ne m'étais pas préparée à cela.

Les shurikens et kunai fusaient de tout côtés ainsi que les explosions. Kankuro combattait tant bien que mal deux adversaires à la fois pendant qu'Alexiel et moi essayons de survivre face à notre assaillant.

Tandis que je fus envoyée pour la dixième fois contre la paroi rocheuse, le ninjas s'approchait d'Alexiel, un kunai à la amin.

Je me relevai, zut je n'avais pas d'armes. Si il y avait un kunai là bas. Mais le temps que j'aille le chercher, Alexiel ne sera plus de ce monde.

Ah moins que, mais oui je suis une sorcière alors il me suffit de …

« Kunai ! »

L'arme atterrit dans mes mains et sans hésiter je le lance dans le dos du ninjas.

Celui-ci poussa un cri (bien fait) et tomba.

« Merci »

« Pas de quoi Lex. »

Kankuro ne se battait plus qu'avec un adversaire, mais au moment ou j'avait utilisé la magie il s'était retourné et avait disparu après avoir murmuré « des sorciers ! »

« Hé les sorciers pas de casse ? »

« Pas trop. »

« Ok bon on retourne au village vous vous êtes pas trop mal débrouiller pour des sorciers. »

« Pas trop mal débrouiller ? On a été nul»

« Je pensais que ça allait être pire. En fait j'étais certain qu'un de vous allait mourir. »

« Sympa. »

« Je déteste les ninjas. »

« Alexiel n'en rajoute pas. »

« Aller dépêchez-vous il faut aller faire notre rapport. Et après cela vous pourrez partir. »

« C'est pas trop tôt » se réjouit Alexiel.

« Oui » Je n'avais pas envie de partir. Bizarrement je voulais rester et apprendre à utiliser les armes ninja et encore faire des missions. Partir ? Pour faire quoi. Si seulement il pouvait se passer quelque chose qui retarderait notre départ.

Si seulement…


	6. On Reste!

_On Reste !_

Durant le trajet de retour vers Suna, Alexiel ne cessait de fredonner :

« On rentre chez nous ! On rentre chez nous ! »

Quant à moi, j'avançais la tête basse, chaque mètre parcourus nous rapprochait de Suna et de la fin de ma liberté.

J'essayais de me préparer mentalement aux remontrances de mon oncle et pensais avec dégoût, à mon futur mariage.

J'avais envie de pleurer. A chaque pas, j'espérais un miracle.

Pour l'espoir je donnerais tout.

« T'as remarqué Mali, le vent se lève. »

Je m'extirpais de mes pensées pour constater qu'en effet, des grains de sables me fouettaient légèrement le visage.

« C'est mauvais, dépêchez-vous, Suna n'est plus très loin. Il nous faut y être avant la tempête. »Cria Kankuro.

Heureusement pour nous, 15 minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes aux portes du village.

Nous allâmes directement chez le kazekage.

Dans le bureau du kazekage :

Kankuro fit le compte rendu de notre mission : le piège, la bataille et la fuite du renégat.

Lorsqu'il lui décrivit l'étonnement du renégat en découvrant que nous étions sorciers, le regard du kazekage se posa sur moi.

Je baissais les yeux, mon cœur s'accéléra, ce regard était si pénétrant que j'avais l'impression qu'il lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

Après quelques secondes, il se tourna à nouveau vers Kankuro.

« Bien, vous avez fait pour le mieux, de plus vous ne vous attendiez pas à plusieurs renégats. La fuite du dernier est regrettable mais pas fâcheux. Quant à vous deux, je suis contraint de vous dire que vous ne rentrerez pas chez vous avant plusieurs semaines.»

En entendant cela, je levai les yeux vers lui avec étonnement.

« Quoi ! Mais pour quelle raison. ? Nous avons accomplit la mission comme vous nous l'aviez ordonné. On a risqué nos vies pour obtenir le droit de repartir chez nous. Alors pourquoi ? » Cria Alexiel.

« Pour la simple raison que nous entrons dans la période des tempêtes. Pendant un peu près trois à quatre semaines les tempêtes ne vont pas arrêter. Il est exclu de vous laisser partir par un temps pareil. »

Je tentais t'en bien que mal de contenir ma joie. J'étais sauvée, enfin pour l'instant.

Kankuro nous raccompagna à notre hôtel.

« Aller les sorciers ne vous en faite pas, deux ou trois semaines ça passe vite. »Nous dit-il en partant.

« Hourra ! »Criais-je dés qu'il fut parti.

« Comment peux-tu être aussi contente. »Me demanda Alexiel, une once de colère dans la voix.

« Cet imprévue me donne le temps de trouver une solution afin d'échapper à mon oncle. »

« Désolé de te dire ça Mali, mais tu sais bien que ces tempêtes ne nous empêcherons pas de rentrer à Issaldar. » Me dit il, un petit sourire au coin de la bouche.

« Que veux-tu dire Alexiel ? »

« On est pas venu à pied, mais en transplanant. Tu pourrais nous faire transplaner ici et dans deux secondes on est chez nous. »

Il avait raison, les ninjas ignorait tout de la façon dont nous sommes arrivés.

Ils pensaient que la période de tempêtes nous empêcherait de repartir, les obligeant ainsi à nous héberger dans leur village plus longtemps que prévu. Et au risque de décevoir Alexiel, je comptais en profiter.

« Désolé Lex. Mais je ne nous ferais pas transplaner avant trois semaines. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

« J'ai l'intention de squatter leur village. »

« Tu es très égoïste Malicia. Tu penses qu'à toi, et moi je fais quoi ici ? Je ne voulais pas voir ce village, n'y rencontrer ces gens et encore moins participer à une mission. Tout ça c'est toi qui le voulais. Tu trouves pas que t'as assez eu. Maintenant fais moi rentrer. »

« Non. C'est hors de question. »

« Fais- nous rentrer ! »

Je sentais la colère monter en moi. Le pire c'est que je savais qu'il avait raison. J'étais égoïste.

Mais en pensant à mon oncle, c'est la rage qui me venait.

« Débrouille toi tout seul pour rentrer Alex, moi je reste et je sais que c'est égoïste mais je m'en fiche. Quand je rentrerais, je devrais me marier à un inconnu et tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer à quel point ça me dégoûte. Toi tu vas reprendre tes habitudes comme si de rien n'était. Alors je t'en pris, laisse moi encore vivre pendant trois semaines parce qu'une fois mariée ce seras fini. » A présent des larmes coulaient sur mon visage, j'avais les poings serrés et je tremblais de rage.

Je me laissa tomer contre le lit, les jambes replier vers moi et pleura.

Puis je sentis Alexiel passer son bras autour de mes épaules.

« Pardon Mali. J'ignorais ce que tu ressentais. J'imagine que je serais capable de survivre quelques jours de plus ici. C'est d'accord, on reste. »

« Merci Lex. »

« Aller faudrait mieux aller se coucher. Faut être en forme demain si tu veux visiter le village. »

Nous allâmes nous coucher mais je ne parvins pas à trouver le sommeil rapidement.

Je me levai et m'assit sur l'appui de fenêtre.

Le village était calme, la première tempête était passée.

Quand je laissais voguer mon cœur, j'imaginais un monde comme celui-ci.

Je pensais à mon rêve, Suna ressemblais tellement au village de mon rêve.

Et bizarrement quand je pensais au garçon du rêve, c'est le kazekage que je voyais.

La vision de ces rêves flous sont si éloignés de la réalité. Tout est si différent que j'en ai le vertige.

Il fallait que j'arrête de penser à cela.

Je me recouchai et pensa à mon oncle.

Je sentais les larmes revenir. Puis le souvenir du garçon me revint.

Quant ces émotions me submergent. Quant je suis sur le point de céder.

Je n'ai qu'à fermer les yeux pour que tu viennes me rassurer.

Nous sommes unit pour l'éternité.

Sous ces pensées, je sombrai dans le sommeil.


	7. Chapter 7

Merci à tout les lecteurs pour les revieuw, cela fait très plaisir d'être lue ! Et désolé pour le retard.

Bisous Malicia Sabakuno

Chapitre 7 : Entraînement et proposition :

Le soleil se levait sur le village de Suna au pays du vent.

Les missions, les commerçants, l'académie, les entraînements ; cette journée s'annonçait normale, excepté pour moi.

Depuis notre arrivée ici, j'ai oublié la signification du terme 'banal'.

Cela faisait déjà trois jours que sommes arrivés à Suna et je ne me lassa pas d'arpenter ces rues animées.

Mais aujourd'hui, je décidai d'aller m'entraîner. Pour cela j'avais acheté quelques kunai et shurikens.

« Alex tu m'accompagnes ? »

« Non merci, les arts ninjas c'est vraiment pas mon truc. »

« Tu compte rester dans cette chambre toute la journée ? »

« Non j'vais à la bibliothèque. »

« Encore ? »

« Est-ce que je critique tes activités ? Oui encore, je dois reconnaître que leur bibliothèque regorge de bouquins très intéressants. »

« Bon comme tu veux. Bonne journée. »

« Ouais c'est ça. »

Décidemment, à Issaldar ou ailleurs il restait le même. Bien sûr je sais qu'il m'en veut toujours pour l'avoir obligé de rester. Ces derniers temps l'ambiance est tendue entre nous mais tout finira par s'arranger.

Bâtiment d'entraînement :

Voilà j'y suis ; c'est immense, il y a de nombreuses salles et partout des ninjas de tout âge s'entraîne.

En effet, en raison des tempêtes, beaucoup de ninjas se retrouve bloqués au village, pareil pour les apprentis qui s'entraînent généralement à l'extérieur, ils sont obligés de venir ici.

Je m'essayais donc au lancé de shurikens.

Pas de surprise, je suis nulle à tel point que les personnes présentes s'éloignent de peur d'être blessées par un shuriken perdu (au lieu de balle perdue). On me jette des regards dédaigneux.

« Mademoiselle excusez moi. Veuillez quitter la salle je vous prie. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Vous gêner les personnes voulant s'entraîner sérieusement. »

« Mais je suis sérieuse ! »

« Ne m'obliger pas à répéter. »

J'abdique, il a raison, faut mieux laisser tomber je suis née sorcière pas ninja.

Tien, une salle de tir à l'arc.

Y a pas grand monde ici. Pourquoi pas essayer, cette discipline ne m'est pas inconnue, je l'ai déjà pratiquée y a deux ans à Issaldar lors d'un tournoi interscolaire.

Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, j'avais fini 5ème. Ce n'est pas si mal.

Je prends un arc, une flèche ; me met en position et tire.

La flèche n'atteint pas le milieu de la cible, mais se plante tout de même sur celle-ci.

Avec un peut d'exercice j'obtiendrai sûrement de meilleurs résultats.

Je restai trois heures d'affilées à m'entraîner aux tirs, le temps avait passé tellement vite que je ne m'était pas rendue compte que je mourrais de faim.

Je tirai une dernière flèche qui alla se plantée en plein milieu de la cible.

Je souris, maintenant je peux m'accorder une pause casse croûte.

Je choisis une cafeteria et commanda.

Je me sens vraiment à l'aise ici, comme si j'avais enfin trouvé ma place. La présence de tous ces ninjas autour de moi ne m'effraye pas.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les sorciers les traitent de barbares. Si seulement je pouvais resté ici pour toujours.

Je fus tirée de mes pensées par la conversation de deux ninjas assis derrière moi.

« Hé t'as entendu la dernière chez les sorciers ? »

« Non je viens de rentrer de mission. Raconte. »

« Il paraît que Kamui… »

« Qui ? »

« Kamui, tu sais mon pote qui bosse à l'administration. »

« Ah oui celui-là »

« Et bien il a vu un sorcier. Il voulait parler au kazekage. Paraît qu'il était à la recherche d'une fille. Elle s'est enfuie juste avant son mariage. »

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Une fille ? Moi ?

« Et c'est pas tout, il y a un garçon avec elle. »

« Ils me feront toujours rire ces sorciers. Ils se croient intelligent, mais ils sont même pas capable de garder leurs fiancées. »

« Ouais t'as raison. Et de toute façon qu »est ce qu'ils feraient ici ? Ils ne passeraient pas inaperçus. »

Je payai et sortit en vitesse de la cafete. Je retournai à l'hôtel. Alexiel était pas là.

C'est pas vrai, comment les sorciers étaient parvenus à nous retrouver ici. Enfin ils ne nous ont pas encore trouvés. Mais cela ne serait tarder, le kazekage leur dira que nous somme à Suna.

Qu'est ce que je vais faire. Je suis foutue.

Toc toc

Oh non, ils viennent me chercher.

Tremblant de tous mes membres, j'allai ouvrir.

« Bonjour mademoiselle. J'ai une lettre pour vous. »

Le ninjas me tendit l'enveloppe. Je la pris.

« Bonne journée » Et il parti.

Bon sang, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie.

J'ai déplié la lettre, il s'agit d'une convocation du kazekage.

Ca y est, il va nous renvoyer chez nous.

Je respirais un bon coup. Courage. Et je me rendis à la convocation.

Bâtiment administratif :

Après un quart d'heure d'attente(durant laquelle ma nervosité augmentait)je fus reçue.

« Mademoiselle Kevara ? »

« C'est moi. »

« Kazekage sama vous attend. »

« Bien. »

Comment connaissait-elle mon nom ?

Dans le bureau :

Allez Mali, courage. Fait comme si tu savais pas qu'il pas savait.

Tu vas t'en sortir pas de panique.

Merde, il est là (évidemment qu'il est là, il t'as convoquée andouille)

Il me regarde, je baisse les yeux, je suis incapable de le regarder en face.

Ma gorge se noue, mon s'accélère. Pourquoi faut-il que je perde tous mes moyens en sa présence ?

Pourquoi il ne parle pas, il me regarde.

Et moi, j'attends le verdict.

« Alors comme ça j'héberge des fugitifs. »

« je vous rassure, plus pour longtemps. » Cette phrase était sortie comme ça, j'étast surprise d'avoir dit cela.

« Plus pour longtemps ? »

« Vous les avez prévenus de notre présence ici. Ils vont venir nous chercher. »

J'étais au bord des larmes.

Il y eu un moment de silence qui me parut interminable.

« Pas tout suite. J'ai encore besoin de vous. »

« Pardon ? »

« Je vous ai observée, vous êtes d'une nullité désespérante au lancé de shurikens. »

J'avais honte.

« Vous m'avez espionnée. »

« En effet, j'étais curieux de vous voir entrée dans le bâtiment d'entraînement. »

Je décidai de changer de sujet.

« Vous avez besoin de moi ? »

« Oui en effet, vous êtes plutôt douée au tir à l'arc. J'aurai besoin de cette compétence pour une mission. »

« Il y a des ninjas plus compétant que moi. »

« Ils sont tous en mission. »

« Et la tempête ? »

« Vous ne serez pas seule. »

« Qui m'accompagne ? »

« Moi. »


	8. En mission avec le démon

Chapitre 8 : En mission avec le démon

Mon esprit prit quelques secondes pour assimiler la nouvelle.

Avec le kazekage ? Mais il était censé être le ninjas le plus puissant de Suna, alors pourquoi s'embarrasser avec moi ?

Il y avait sûrement d'autres ninjas, ils ne pouvaient pas tous être parti.

Pourquoi moi ?

« Kevara vous êtes là ? »

« Heu… Oui. Mais vous êtes sûr que… »

« Parfaitement, nous partons ce soir vers 10 heurs je vous attendrai devant ce bâtiment. »

Voyant qu'il ne changera pas d'avis, j'acceptai.

« Tu pars ? »

« Oui je vais en mission. »

« Pardon ? J'ai pas bien compris. »

« Alex ne m'énerve pas je suis déjà suffisamment tendue. »

« Je voudrais juste savoir depuis combien de temps tu fais partie des ninjas de Suna. »

« Je n'en fais pas partie, c'est juste que le kazekage m'a demandé l'accompagner en mission. Je n'ai rien pu dire. »

« Il veut ta mort. »

« Dis pas n'importe quoi. »

« Malicia je te préviens, tu joues avec le feu. »

« C'est ça »

J'allai dans la salle de bain et claquai la porte.

Dans l'autre pièce j'entendis Alex pester.

Il pouvait bien me dire ce qu'il voulait, je ne changerai pas d'avis.

Jamais je ne l'aurai dit à Alex, ou à quelqu'un d'autre, mais bizarrement je savais au fond de moi que je ne devais rien craindre du kage de Suna.

J'enlevais le long pantalon que je portais depuis mon arrivée et enfilai la tenue que j'avais achetée après mon entretien avec le kazekage.

Attention ! N'allez pas vous imaginer que je me fais jolie pour lui, cette tenue est simplement plus pratique pour courir (en cas de fuite précipité)

Cette tenue comportait : un T-shirt sans manche noire et un mini short serrant rouge (c'est qu'il faisait très chaud !) et des sandales à talon plat très confortable.

J'attachai mes cheveux et sortit de la salle de bain.

Alex était parti, s'il veut bouder c'est son problèmes. Je sortis de l'hôtel et alla à mon lieu de rendez-vous.

Il était 9h45, la lune était bien haute dans le ciel et les rues étaient désertes.

Il n'était pas encore arrivé.

J'avais un quart d'heure devant moi.

Tient, il y a des escaliers le long de ce bâtiment, je sais la curiosité est un vilain défaut mais je ne peux résister à la tentation d'aller voir où mène cet escalier.

Je gravis les marches, c'était magnifique, du toit de ce bâtiment on avait la vue la plus imprenable du village.

Mais soudain je réalisai que je n'étais pas seule sur ce toit, IL était là !

Je tachai de ne pas faire de bruit.

C'est étrange, c'était pourtant le kazekage mais il semblait tellement différent des autres fois où je l'avais vue.

Il n'avait plus son regard de chef, ce soir il semblait triste, seul.

Soudain, mon rêve me revint à l'esprit, des yeux triste, remplis de solitudes.

Non ça ne pouvait d'être qu'une coïncidence.

Le garçon du rêve n'existait pas, ce ne pouvait être le kazekage.

J'étais tellement chamboulée que je me levai, tremblante, j'étais au bord des marches.

« Ah vous êtes là »

Il c'était approché, je ne l'avais pas entendu.

Je sursautai et glissa sur la première marche.

J'allais tomber et peut être me briser la nuque dix marches plus bas quand soudain, je sentis quelques chose s'enrouler autour de ma taille.

Du sable !

Une sorte de filet de sable me retenait de tomber dans l'escalier.

C'était lui, il contrôlait le sable, technique que je n'avais jamais vu.

Le sable me ramena sur le toit.

« Faites attention, vous avez failli tomber. »

« Je…Merci de m'avoir retenue. »

« Hmm. J'espère que vous serez moins distraite en mission. Tenez, j'espère qu'il vous convient. »

Stupéfaite, je regardai l'arc qu'il me tendait ainsi que les flèches.

Je le pris, tendis la corde.

Incroyable, cet arc avait du coûter très cher, la corde solide et souple devait envoyer les flèches très loin et le bois était de qualité, sans parlé de l'ornement.

« Il est parfait. » Bredouillais-je.

« Bien, alors allons y et ne glisser plus dans l'escalier. »

Je le suivis sans dire un mot.

J'étais assaillie de questions.

Le kazekage serait le garçon de mon rêve ?

Impossible, je ne l'avais jamais vue, comment aurais-je pu rêver de lui ?

Et en même temps, si on oubli les sentiments que j'éprouve à l'égard du garçon de mon rêve, je ne peut nier ceux que j'éprouve pour le kazekage.

Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agit d'amour mais j'avoue que j'éprouve pour lui une certaine attirance, j'ai envie de mieux le connaître mais j'ignore comment procéder, il est si renfermé.

« Dépêchez-vous rester pas à la traîne. »

Je pressai le pas. Décidément, découvrir quel genre d'homme il était n'allait pas être facile.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que nous marchions sans nous arrêter.

Il commençait à faire très sombre et le silence du désert n'était pas rassurant.

La nuit serait fraîche et j'avais sortis ma cape de mon sac.

« Venez, nous allons passer la nuit dans cette grotte. »

En effet, dans l'obscurité je n'avais pas remarqué que nous fussions près des mêmes sortes de falaises que lors de ma première mission.

Je déposai mon sac et m'asseyais, je ne sentais plus mes jambes.

Lui par contre ne semblait éprouvé aucune fatigue.

« Reposez-vous. Demain il faudra vous lever tôt pour préparer l'embuscade »

« Embuscade ? »

« Je vous expliquerai cela demain. »

« Reveillez moi pour le tour de garde. »

« Il n'y aura pas de tour de garde. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne dors jamais. »

Je n'osais pas demander la raison de cette insomnie.

« Bonne nuit. »

Il n'entendit pas, il était déjà dehors, assis à l'entrée de la grotte.

Je me couchai et m'endormi instantanément.

Pendant que notre jeune sorcière dormait paisiblement, notre démon observait les étoiles et parlementait avec son hôte involontaire.

« Bff, qu'est ce qui m'a pris de l'emmenée avec moi. Elle va me gêner. Elle est même pas capable de lancer un shurikens. »

« Mais elle sait se servir d'un arc. Qu'en à te gêner, dit plutôt que tu t'inquiète pour elle. »

« Sûrement pas. Je m'inquiète uniquement pour mon village. Espérons que les liens sorciers ninjas ne se dégraderont pas plus à cause de son escapade. »

Soudain, il se retourna vers la grotte, il avait entendu un bruit.

Il se leva et alla voir se qui se passait.

C'était Malicia, elle rêvait et parlait dans son sommeil.

« Non, laissez-moi. Pas le mariage. »

Elle bougeait et sa cape, qui lui servait de couverture, glissa de ses épaules.

Gaara se pencha et remit la cape sur la jeune fille.

Elle se calma.

Il resta encore un petit moment à la regarder dormir.

« Qu'est ce qu'une fille comme toi viens chercher chez les ninjas » murmura t'il.

Puis il sortit remonter la garde.

« C'est bien ce que je disais, tu t'inquiète pour elle » dit le démon à son réceptacle.

Le garçon ne relava la dernière parole de shukaku et continua son tête à tête silencieux avec la lune.

Le lendemain, je me levai avec les premiers rayons du soleil.

Gaara n'était plus devant la grotte.

Je le cherchai un moment.

« Vous êtes ponctuelle »

Je sursautai, il était derrière moi, je ne l'avais pas entendu.

« Vous aviez dit que je devais me lever tôt. »

« En effet. Bon je vous explique la raison de notre présence ici. Il existe une tribu de voleurs aux alentours de Suna. Il y a deux jours, ils ont volé un rouleau contenant des techniques secrètes. D'après un de nos espions, ils ont trouvés un acquéreur et vont le lui vendre aujourd'hui même. Cet endroit, ce trouve être leur lieu de rendez-vous. Voilà comment nous allons procéder, vous aller vous placer dans les hauteurs. Vous voyez cavité juste là. »

« Oui »

« C'est de là que vous allez tirer. Essayez de les blesser, il m'en faut un vivant pour un interrogatoire. Quand à l'acquéreur, lui vous ne le tuer surtout pas, je veux savoir pour qui il travaille. Est-ce clair ? »

« Oui. Sauf que je ne vois en quoi je suis d'une grande utiliser. Seul, vous auriez pu vous débrouiller. »

« Prenez cela comme un test. »

« Un test, pourquoi ? »

« Suffit les questions, ils vont arriver. Allez à votre planque. »

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, les voleurs étaient là rejoint par les acquéreurs.

Ils étaient environ une vingtaine dans les deux camps.

Au moment où l'un des voleur sortit le rouleau, Gaara apparu.

A la vue du kazekage, le voleur mit le rouleau dans sa poche et les autres se préparaient à se débarrasser de l'importun.

Les acquéreurs firent la même chose, bien décidé à ne pas repartir sans le rouleau.

Ils encerclèrent le kazekage et la bataille commença.

J'essayai de tirer le mieux possible, mais le sable m'empêchait de distinguer clairement les ennemis.

L'un deux me vit et me lança un kunai. Pour l'évité, je du sauté.

Celui qui m'avait fait descendre m'attaque, je parai l'attaque et lui envoya un kunai en pleine poitrine grâce à la magie.

Deux hommes se débattaient, enfermé dans une sorte de sarcophage de sable. Je souris à la vue e cette technique, la même qu'il avait employée quand il m'a sauvé la première fois.

Mais ce moment d'inattention me fut fatal, plusieurs kunais fusaient vers moi.

Tétanisé, je ne bougea pas, j'allais mourir. Je fermai les yeux.

Puis je sentis quelqu'un me serrer, j'ouvris les yeux.

Mon cœur manqua un battement, j'étais dans une boule de sable dur. A l'extérieur, les kunai se fracassaient dessus. Gaara me tenait serrer contre lui.

« Ne bouger pas. C'est la première fois que j'utilise cette technique pour deux personnes. »

Bouger ? J'étais trop surprise pour bouger.

C'était la troisième fois qu'il me sauvait.

Au bout d'un moment on entendit plus rien.

La boule de sable se décomposa. Ils étaient partis.

Gaara me lâcha et se leva.

« Etes-vous blesser ? »

« Non…Je…désoler votre rouleau. »

« Je l'ai récupéré. »

Autour de nous, il y avait quelques morts, ils avaient emmené les blessés

« Désolé, il n'en reste aucun pour l'interrogatoire. »

J'avais envi de pleurer, à cause de moi tout avait foiré.

Je suis vraiment nulle.

« Vous saignez. »

En effet, j'avais quelques blessures, mais rien de terrible.

« Tout va b… »

Je ne terminai pas ma phrase car à ce moment là, je m'évanouis, une grande douleur dans le dos.


	9. Petits verres entre copines

**Petits verres entre copines :**

Lorsque je me réveillai, j'avais en face de moi un plafond blanc et une odeur de médicaments envahissait mes narines. Super, l'hôpital.

La question était comment étais-je arrivée là ?

Réfléchis Malicia, tu étais en mission accompagné du kazekage, tu venais de faire foiré la mission et puis …. Trou noir.

J'essayais de me mettre sur le coté mais j'y renonçai bien vite, j'avais trop mal au dos.

« Mali, enfin réveillée ! J'étais inquiet. »

« Alex, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

« C'est plutôt à toi de me le dire. Tout ce que je sais c'est que le kazekage est revenu de mission avec toi évanouie dans ses bras. Tu perdais beaucoup de sang. Il a dit que tu avais reçu une flèche dans le dos. Il t'a déposée et puis il est parti. Il n'avait pas l'air content. »

« Tu m'étonnes, j'ai encore tout fait foiré. »

«Tant fait pas pour ça Mali, on s'en fout de leur mission. Ce n'est pas notre problème. Tout ce qui compte c'est que tu vas bien. Dés que tu es rétablie on quitte cet endroit. Il est temps d'arrêter les frais. Tu as failli mourir. »

« Je sais. Tu peux partir s'il te plait Alex. J'aimerai me reposer. »

« D'accord. Je repasserai tantôt. »

Dés qu'il fut parti, je sais pas pourquoi, mais je me mis à pleurer. Encore une fois il avait raison, je n'étais pas faite pour cette vie là. Peut être étais-je faite pour épouser une sorcier dont je ne savais rien. Après tout, depuis que je suis arrivée ici il ne m'est arrivé que des catastrophes.

Mon regard se promenait dans la pièce pour poser sur un objet posé sur une chaise.

L'arc, celui que j'avais reçu, mon cœur se serra encore plus.

Fallait que je dorme.

Deux jours plus tard :

Enfin je pus quitter l'hôpital.

Alex n'était pas là, en fait il ne savait pas que je pouvais partir. J'avais tellement insisté que l'infirmière avait finie par cédée.

Mais avant de retourner à l'hôtel, il fallait que je voie le kazekage.

Je devais lui rendre l'arc, c'était un objet bien trop beau pour rester entre les mains d'une imbécile comme moi. Et puis il fallait que je le remercie de m'avoir ramenée.

A l'administration :

« Bonjour excuser moi, il faut que je voie le kazekage. »

« Désolé il est absent depuis une semaine. »

Une semaine ? C'est-à-dire depuis que je suis à l'hôpital ? Merde, je fais quoi maintenant.

Je me dirigeai vers la sortie, j'avais la tête ailleurs et je bousculai quelqu'un.

« Hé fais attention ! Oh la sorcière ! »

Je regardai qui étais mon interlocutrice, c'était Temari, la sœur du kazekage si mes souvenirs sont exacts.

« Et bien t'en fais une tête ? Ca ne va pas ? »

Et là je sais pas ce que me pris, mais je fondis en larme.

Temari m'emmena à une terrasse et commanda deux sakés.

« Tiens bois ça. »

Je pris le verre et avala son contenu en une gorgée.

« Merci. »

«Pas de quoi. Ok, alors dit moi ce que tu faisais à l'administration, un arc à la main. Tu venais tuer quelqu'un ? »Demanda t'elle ironiquement

« Non, Je venais rendre l'arc au kazekage. Puis je repars chez les sorciers. »J'avais fini ma phrase en retenant avec peine les sanglots dans ma voix. Mais Temari n'était pas dupe.

« Un autre saké pour ma copine »Commanda t'elle au serveur.

« Bon maintenant tu va me dire ce qui va pas. »

Je la regardai étonnée. Pourquoi s'intéressait-elle à moi ?

« J'ai fait foiré la mission. Je sais pas lancer des shurikens. J'ai failli mourir trois fois depuis que je suis ici et à chaque fois c'est le kazekage qui m'a sauvé. J'ai honte, je peux plus rester ici, c'est pas ma place, j'uis qu'un boulet. J'ai plus qu'à retourner chez les sorciers et à me marier avec ce sorcier dont je sais rien. » Je finis ma tirade en vidant mon verre de saké.

« Non, tu vas pas partir. Pas maintenant ! »

Le haussement de sa voix me fit sursauter.

« Mais…pourquoi tenez-vous absolument à ce que je reste ? »

«Heu…Parce que… »

Temari se souvenait de la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec son frère, Kankuro.

Flash back

«Comment ça Gaara est parti ? Mais où »

« J'en sais rien. Il a débarqué à l'administration dans une colère noire. J'ai cru qu'il allait tuer quelqu'un. J'ai pris le risque de lui demander ce qu'il avait et il m'a dit qu'il venait de déposer la sorcière à l'hôpital. Il disait qu'il n'avait pas été assez vigilant, qu'il avait baisé sa garde et que c'était de sa faute si elle avait été blessée. Je crois qu'il partait à la poursuite du gars qui avait blessé la sorcière. En tout cas je l'avais jamais vu ce mettre dans un état pareil pour quelqu'un. »

« Il tient à elle. »Répondit Temari

« Ca me parait peu probable. Rappelle toi 'je ne vis que pour moi, etc.' »

« Je sais cela est complètement dingue mais si c'était le cas ne crois tu pas que ça serait une bonne chose pour lui ? »

« Gaara amoureux ? J'ai du mal à imaginer »

« J'ai pas dit qu'il était amoureux mais en tout cas il tient à elle. »

« Hé, t'oublie que c'est une sorcière. Elle va devoir repartir chez elle. Les sorciers sont déjà venus la réclamer. Ils vont finir par découvrir qu'elle est ici. »

« Dans ce cas, il faut tout faire pour qu'elle reste ici le plus longtemps possible. »

« Tu attend à ce qui se passe quoi si elle reste ? »

« Nous verrons bien.»

Fin du flash back

« Alors pourquoi je dois absolument rester ? »

«Pour pouvoir assister à la fête du village. Ca serait dommage que tu rates cela. Elle à lieu dans une semaine. Comme tu le dit après tu ne reviendras plus jamais alors profite de l'occasion pour voir les ninjas s'amuser. Je paris que les sorciers ne font pas la fête comme nous. »

« D'accord. Après tout j'ai plus rien à perdre. »


End file.
